Mutated High
by PhoneLover
Summary: The students in my school are monsters…literally. We're not human. Our DNA got strangely mutated throughout our bloodlines. We have no idea what our ancestors did to us. But I guess we can consider it a good thing just as long the humans don't find out. So Shhh! Sasuke grinned at me as my tail went limp in his hand and pulled my tail so hard that my chair and I fell on the ground.
1. Chapter 1

Mutated High

_The school I go to is no ordinary school. It's built for freaks and outcasts. The students in my school are monsters…literally. We're not human. Our DNA got strangely mutated throughout our bloodlines. We have no idea what our ancestors did to us. But I guess we can consider it a good thing just as long the humans don't find out. So Shhh! _

I sat in my 6th period class fidgeting. It was so hot! My hair was matted down on my forehead and my shirt was clinging to my chest. My teacher told us that the AC was on but due to many monsters and body heat it will take a while before the classroom can be cold. I groaned and laid my head down on my desk as Ino fanned me with her folder.

"Sheesh Naruto! What did you do in PE?" Ino asked.

"Two miles," I said.

"Oh no wonder you're so sweaty," Ino said as she neared towards me and whispered into my ear. "You look great when you're sweaty."

"Thanks Ino," I said with a grin.

"I'm just saying the truth foxy," Ino said as her ears flopped up and down.

Ino is a bunny. She has white fluffy ears and a fluffy tail. But don't mistake her as an innocent little bunny you can push around. She is mischievous, cunning, strong, and evil when she has to be. Ino is like a girl version of me expect with brains.

"Ugh when will this class end?" I said as Ino giggled.

"Like in fifteen minutes," Ino said.

"I swear if I stay in this class any longer I'm going to melt," I said as Ino burst out laughing.

I turned to look at Kiba who also sat next to me. He was busy amusing himself by digging a hole into his desk. Kiba is a dog. He has doggy ears and a tail that he puts in his lap because he's afraid that someone will step on it. And many people had stepped on his tail.

Not many people stepped on my tail. My tail was always up in the air swishing and hitting people walking by me. I froze as I felt a cold hand gently grabbing my tail. The person curled their arm around my tail as I did nothing. People always were grabbing my tail in class and playing with it. It was nothing that I wasn't used to.

"Class is close to ending my dear students," my teacher hissed as his snake tongue darted out of his mouth. "Please pack up quietly and maybe I'll let you out early."

"Naruto do you know who is playing with your tail?" Kiba asked me quietly as I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me," I said.

"Sasuke is," Kiba whispered into my ear as I sat right up and turned around.

Sasuke and his friends were considered the strongest monsters in the school. No one really knew what type of monsters they were because they looked human. They had no tail, ears, or anything animal like. But they were still monsters. Sasuke grinned at me as my tail went limp in his hand.

"Naruto will you please turn around," my teacher said as I turned around. "Don't forget everything you learned over the weekend students. Class is dismissed."

I turned around and saw Sasuke talking with his friends. He stopped and turned to look at me. Sasuke and I never got off at a good start. Ever since that day in the sandbox fate turned us into enemies which is ironic because our families are friends.

"See you at home Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled my tail so hard that my chair and I fell on the ground.

"Oh my god! Naruto are you okay?" Ino asked as she helped me up.

"Yeah," I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "That freaking bastard!"

"You should pay attention to who plays with your tail now," Kiba said. "What did he mean by 'See you at home'?"

"His mom and my mom are friends. My mom and I are going to his house," I said.

"You're screwed," Ino said. "Well I have to leave guys. I have cheerleading practice."

"Bye Ino," I said as she blew a kiss at Kiba and me.

"See you later bunny," Kiba said. "Come on Naruto. We're should leave too. I don't want to stay in here with a creepy ass teacher."

My teacher is a snake. He has snake like eyes, scales on some parts of his body, and a snake like tongue. Rumors have it that he eats students who have either a D or an F in his class. Thank goodness that my grade in his class is a C. Kiba and I packed our stuff into our backpacks and walked out our classroom.

"See you later bro," Kiba said as he went to his track meet.

I walked to the parking lot and saw my mom's car. I walked to the car and got inside the back seat. My mom smiled at me and then frowned.

"Naruto you need to take a bath," my mom said.

"I know mom," I said as my mom laughed.

"Did you have a bad day?" my mom asked.

"I was having a good day but freaking Sasuke just had to ruin it," I said as my laughed.

"I don't know why you two don't like each other," my mom said as she started to drive us home.

"He's an asshole," I said.

"Now Naruto that's a little too harsh," my mom said with a frown.

"But it's the truth," I said. "He pulled my tail."

My mom simply laughed and continued on driving. As we arrived home I went upstairs into my bedroom. I immediately threw my backpack on my bed and took off my cloths.

Wrapping a towel around my waist I went into the bathroom and turned up my music. I stepped into the bathtub and turned on the shower. Cold water ran down my sweaty body as my tail swished along with the music. Sometimes I think that my tail has a mind of its own.

I grabbed my lavender smelling shampoo and worked it into my golden locks. After I was done I lathered my body, my tail, and my foxy ears with body wash. I turned the shower back on and stood under the water as soap flowed down my body.

After I was done showering I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked out into the hallway. I walked back into my bedroom and threw my towel on my bed. Walking into my closet I chose out of my outfit and put it on.

"Naruto are you done getting ready? Sasuke's mom can't wait to see us," my mom said as she knocked on my door.

"Yeah," I said as I grabbed my phone and walked out in the hallway.

My mom and I went back inside the car and drove to Sasuke's house. I sat in the backseat with my arms cross and imagined the boredom at Sasuke's house. In short while we arrived at Sasuke's house; I got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's mother said as she hugged me. "My cute little fox!"

"Thanks Mrs. Uchiha," I said as she let me go and hugged my mother.

"Oh Kushina I have loads to tell you about the bitches at work," Mrs. Uchiha said as she gently pushed me inside the house.

"I have loads to tell you too!" my mom said as she turned around to look at me. "Cheer up Naruto. You have Sasuke to play with."

Mrs. Uchiha grabbed my mother's arm and pulled her upstairs as I stood in the living room with a frown on my face. Turning around I saw Sasuke sitting on the couch grinning at me.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked as I sat on the couch across him.

"I'm getting sick of this hatred between us Naruto," Sasuke said. "I want to start over."

Did I hear right? He has to be joking. After all the years of pulling my tail, bullying me, and making my life a living hell he wants to start over! This has to be a joke!

"You're joking," I said.

"I'm totally serious," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Prove it," I said.

"Be my friend Naruto," Sasuke said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine. But if you pull my tail one more time I will strangle you with it," I said as he gave me a mischievous grin. He's totally going to keep pulling my tail.

"Whatever you say Naruto," Sasuke said.

"I still think you're a jerk," I said as Sasuke snickered.

"I know," Sasuke said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was lying on the fake grass of the football field sweating. My P.E teacher, Mr. Might Guy, made us run another fucking two miles! And if we didn't make it in time we would get a big fat F. Sighing I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Five minutes passed by and I heard someone snickering and grabbing my tail with their cold hand. I opened my eyes and sat up only to see Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru staring down at me. A smirk came across Sasuke's lips as I frowned.

"Will you please let go of my fucking tail?" I said as Neji and Shikamaru laughed.

"Sure," Sasuke said as he let my tail drop on the grass. But he then grabbed my foxy ears instead.

"Stop it!" I said as Sasuke started to rub the behind of my ears.

I felt heat rising on my face as I tried to keep my mouth shut. But the way Sasuke was _petting _me felt…nice! My mouth opened and a moan escaped me.

"Did I pet you nice little fox?" Sasuke asked as he let go of my ears.

"Fuck you Sasuke!" I shouted as I tackled Sasuke down on the grass with my fist ready to punch him.

Just as I was about to punch Sasuke in the face I felt arms go around my stomach and lift me off of Sasuke.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Guy said still keeping me restrained in his arms. "Now will someone please tell me what's go on here?"

"I'll tell you!" I said as I tore myself away from my teacher. "Sasuke _petted _me!"

"Well I can hardly blame Sasuke," Guy said as my mouth fell open. "I mean people hardly get to pet a real fox."

"I'm no zoo animal or a house pet to touch whenever people like!" I screamed as I ran away.

"Aw Naruto get back here," Guy shouted as I ran into the boys locker room.

I took off my cloths and wrapped my towel around my waist. Locking my locker I went to the showers and pulled the curtains around me. Turning on the shower I took off my towel and swung it over the curtains. Cold water ran down my body as I touched my ear. Suddenly I felt my face heating up as I thought about how I moaned.

After I was done showering I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked to my locker. My eyes widened as I someone grabbed my tail and pulled me into their arms.

"I'm sorry Naruto for what I did. I didn't know it would make you feel…" Sasuke said as he licked my ear while Neji and Shikamaru laughed. "So good."

I tore myself away from Sasuke and pushed him away from me.

"Would you just stop?" I said as Sasuke grinned and laughed.

"My bad," Sasuke said as he walked away with Neji and Shikamaru.

I quickly put on my cloths and locked my locker. Grabbing my backpack I put on my shoes and walked out of the boys' locker room. I walked to Mr. Orochimaru's classroom where I saw Ino and Kiba waiting for me.

"Naruto you don't look so happy. What happened?" Ino asked.

"Nothing happened Ino," I said as her bunny ears twitched.

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Yeah really," I said.

"Then be happy for Kiba and me!" Ino said as jumped up in the air and latched herself to my arm.

"Yeah Naruto. You're the only entertainment we have in this class," Kiba said as the classroom door opened.

"Come inside my dear students," Orochimaru said as Kiba and Ino groaned.

"He freaks me the hell out," Kiba said as we reluctantly walked inside.

As we sat down in our desks we looked at what Orochimaru was writing on the whiteboard. Our faces immediately fell as we read what said on the whiteboard.

_Partner Project_

_Gaara and Sakura_

_Hinata and Kankuro_

_Temari and Karin_

_Shikamaru and Kiba_

_Tenten and Lee_

_Sasuke and Naruto_

_Neji and Ino_

_Choji and Shino_

"What the fuck? I'm paired up with…_Sasuke_," I said. "Someone please kill me now!"

"No! Kill me first! I'm paired up with Neji!" Ino said as she grabbed her hair and started to pull it.

"No I want to die first! I'm paired up with nerdy and freaky Shikamaru!" Kiba said as the classroom door opened and Sasuke and his squad walked in.

They looked at the board and immediately turned their smirking faces to look at Ino, Kiba, and I. I sunk lower down in my seat as they started walking towards us.

"Don't you dare come any further," I said as Sasuke grinned.

"What's the problem? Can't stop thinking about what I did to you?" Sasuke said as they walked to their desks.

"What did he do to you Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I don't want to talk about," I said as Orochimaru started to talk.

"Class I chose your partners and I don't want to hear anything about changing partners!" Orochimaru hissed. "Now please turn around and introduce yourselves to your partners."

Ino, Kiba, and I turned around angrily to face Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. They were full on smirking.

"We don't have all day Naruto. So get your ass here," Sasuke said.

Ino, Kiba, and I grabbed our chairs and pushed it to their desk. We sat back down in our chair and looked at our partner.

"You don't look happy Naruto," Sasuke said as he grabbed my tail…again.

"Let go of my tail Uchiha," I said.

"Make me Uzumaki," Sasuke said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sasuke gripped my tail tightly in his hand as I winced. I tried to move my tail out of his hand but his grip was way too tight and strong. Ino and Kiba stared at each other fearfully as Kiba moved his tail into his lap.

"Say please," Sasuke said as I frowned.

"Never," I said as I dug my nails into my palms. Sasuke grinned and tightened his grip as I my tail went limp in his hand.

"Then I won't let go," Sasuke said as I gritted my teeth.

The pain was becoming unbearable! My poor tail! I shut my eyes closed as I swallowed my pride. If I was going to get my tail out of Sasuke's grip I would have to say the dreaded word. I opened my eyes again and stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"Please Sasuke," I said softly as Sasuke let go of my tail. I moved my tail into my lap and softly stroked it. "Sasuke you're sadistic."

"Only to you," Sasuke said as I frowned.

I can't believe that I'm stuck with this jackass for the entire project.

"I want to change partners," Ino said hopelessly.

"Why? You don't like being paired up with me?" Neji said sarcastically.

"Of course I don't like being paired up with you," Ino said angrily.

"I'm so hurt," Neji responded back sarcastically.

"Class please be quiet. I'm going to explain what this project is about," Orochimaru hissed as his snake like tongue darted out of his mouth. "We're going to be cutting open starfishes-"

"But I'm part fish. I'm basically going to be murdering my own kind!" A girl cried out interrupting Orochimaru.

"Young lady the starfishes are going to be dead when you cut them open," Orochimaru said with an annoyed tone as the girl began to cry. "Now you're going to examine the insides of the starfishes and draw it. I expect this project to be done within this week. Tomorrow we're going to begin dissecting our starfishes. Class is dismissed."

"I can't believe it! We're going to be cutting something open!" I said as Kiba fidgeted.

"You seem scared Naruto," Sasuke said as I frowned.

"Screw you, Sasuke," I said as he snickered.

"And worse we're going to be dissecting those poor little starfishes with them!" Ino said as she shot Neji a hateful glare.

"You'll soon like me Ino," Neji said as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Never!" Ino said. "I can find a way better guy than you."

"I like to see you try," Neji said as Ino's face turned red.

Kiba turned to me and hit me with his tail to get my attention.

"Naruto I have to go to my track meet. See you tomorrow," Kiba said as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'll go with you too, Kiba. I have cheerleading practice," Ino said as she glared at Neji. "Bye Naruto."

"Bye guys," I said as I watched them walk out of the classroom.

I packed all my stuff in my backpack and headed towards the door but stopped when I felt cold fingers curling around my fox ears. Not again!

"I'm going to seriously scratch you, Sasuke," I said as Sasuke laughed.

"With what? Your foxy claws," Sasuke said as he grabbed my hand. "I don't see any."

"What's wrong with you? Why do you always grab my tail and ears?" I said as I struggled.

Sasuke pulled my head back and stared down at me with a grin on his face. He was clearly having way too much fun bullying me and it annoyed me! Behind him, Neji and Shikamaru were laughing quietly and staring at Sasuke and me. What were they to Sasuke, his evil little minions?

"Because they're so cute," Sasuke said as he rubbed behind my fox ears. I gritted my teeth as I felt my face heating up slowly. He did that so on purpose!

"Just what do you want?" I asked as Sasuke smirked.

"All I wanted to say was goodbye. You're such a mean friend Naruto," Sasuke said as he kissed my neck. I blushed and started too struggled even more. I could feel my face heating up every second his lips remained on my neck.

"Stop it!" I said as Sasuke pushed me on the ground. I put my hand on my neck and stared up at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Bye Naruto," Sasuke said as Neji and Shikamaru immediately came to his side.

I watched them as they left the classroom laughing. Do they do this to everyone they bully? Do they actually kiss them? Suddenly the science unit's office door opened and Orochimaru walked into the classroom. He immediately saw me and slithered over to where I was.

"Naruto what are you still doing in here? Have come for after school tutoring? And why is your face so red? Also what's that bruise on your neck?" Orochimaru asked as I stuttered.

"What bruise?" I asked as I looked at my neck and gasped. Sasuke didn't just kiss me he also gave me a…

"Naruto?" Orochimaru said as he brought me back from my thoughts. "I don't like repeating myself. Are you here for tutoring?"

Orochimaru loomed over me with his yellow eyes glinting and his snake like tongue darting out every few seconds. I got off the floor and backed away from my crazy teacher.

"No I just forgot something. Bye Mr. Orochimaru," I said as I ran out of the classroom. There was also rumors of Mr. Orochimaru eating students who stayed too late in his classroom.

I ran all the way and into my bedroom. I slammed my bedroom door shut and stared into the mirror. He didn't just kiss me he also gave me a hickey! I wonder if this jackass also treats Neji and Shikamaru like the way he treats me.


End file.
